


Appearances

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Momma Penguin's Family of Freaks [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is the Dad, Freak Family - Freeform, Gen, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, Implied Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oswald is the Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Oswald was a man who could enjoy the simple things, but really he'd rather revel in the luxuries he could now afford, and appearance was crucial to both relaxation, and strutting around in public.Oswald teaching Ivy how to do her make up and bonding.





	Appearances

Oswald was a man who could appreciate the simple things in life. Growing up with little money really taught you to appreciate such minor things as food, water, a warm sweater in the winter. However, he had always found himself desiring more, if for no other reason than his pride. He didn't need nor want anyone's pity, he and his mother were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Now that he had money he found that appearances were more important than ever. Who cared if you had enough to ensure you could eat a full meal without feeling hungry afterwards, as long as you had the newest fur coat from Louis Vuitton. Not that he didn't enjoy having both, in fact he prided himself on his appearance.

But, there were two sides to every coin. In public Oswald was all designer suits and ties or hand tailored suits made from the finest imported fabric, (if he happened to enjoy making his and Ed's own clothes on occasion it was nobody's business. It would be easy to lie and say it was a private tailor he hired for personal use and therefore was unavailable to anyone else), glitter, and expertly done eye make up.

At home he was, well still mostly glitter and eye make up; the difference being the over sized sweaters, usually pilfered from Ed's dresser, and pajama bottoms. On occasion he would don his silk hand made pajamas, but really even those were made more so because Ed was tired of sharing his pajamas; no matter how cute Oswald looked in them. Plus due to Ed's stint in Arkham several clothes items had been too large on his rather thin frame upon his release and damaged by careless GCPD offers handling the "evidence" from Edward's home. Not to mention Oswald's old home that he shared with his mother had been ransacked.

The point being Oswald was a man who could enjoy the simple things, but really he'd rather revel in the luxuries he could now afford, and appearance was crucial to both relaxation, and strutting around in public. So, when he stumbled upon Ivy in his room, which she really shouldn't be in here without him or Ed knowing given the "extra curricular" activities they indulged in. The red headed girl, ("Yes Ivy, you're still a girl even if you are in the body of a twenty year old!"), was seated at his vanity with his bag of make up scattered around her and was currently pressing a tissue to her eye.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Pengy!" She jumped, apparently not expecting him to find her.

"Oh dear, look at you. What were you trying to do?" Oswald asked, voice laced with both sympathy and mild amusement. Ivy's face was streaked with foundation that was far too pale for her, eye shadow was smudged around her eyes and cheeks, and it looked as if she had stabbed herself in the eye with a mascara brush. Oswald huffed and got one of his make up removal wipes.

"Come here and let's see if we can fix this mess." She obediently vacated the chair and knelt by Oswald as he began wiping her face off.

"I just wanted to try it. I've never worn make up before. My mom didn't wear it often and we never could afford the good stuff. I guess I never even thought about it until recently. Hey, did you know this stuff is tested on animals? I mean the chemicals in this are enough to cause you to go blind!"

"And yet, you're wearing it." She shrugged and picked up a tube of eye liner and flipped it so Os could see the label that said it wasn't tested on animals.

"Mmmhmmm. I learned while working with Fish, that sometimes the best make up to use is the one that has the most natural ingredients. Since these tend to look more natural when wearing and well, as my dear mother would put it, less like a painted woman."

"Huh? Oh, like those woman who used to stand on the street corners outside my house."

"Goodness Ivy! I confess the more I hear about your childhood, the less convinced I am it was a bad thing you were orphaned. No offense."

"None taken, pops was......not the best role model. And mom," she stopped. Oswald understood, he really wished everyone could have parents like his, but he knew it was an unrealistic thought.

"How about I help you? However, some of the things here aren't going to work with your skin tone." At her confused look he shook his head fondly and launched into a twenty minute conversation on different skin tones and complexion. Ivy was naturally good with color coordination, probably from working on her flowers, and picked it up rather quickly.

It took about an hour in total to apply a perfect metallic green smokey eye, her eye liner, mascara, and some light pink lipstick, which he assured hadn't been used in his and Ed's "activities". He did Ivy's left eye then commanded her to do her right, and after three attempts she got it right.

"Alright, open both eyes and tell me what you think." Ivy opened both her eyes and tilted her head in every direction possible.

"I think this was a pain in the ass and took too long."

"It gets easier with practice."

"I do look pretty good, don't I?" Oswald smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Gorgeous. Now if only we could do something with your hair."

"Hey! What's wrong with my hair?!" Oswald chuckled and brushed the red curls off to the side so that the fell over her right shoulder in a wild tumble of copper coils.

"Nothing. Now if only we could get Bridget to sit still long enough we might finally convince her to wear something other than Kevlar."

 


End file.
